


Blue

by Wakingonprospit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Castiel in the Bunker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Guardian Angels, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Staring, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue eyes watch over him, protecting him until he finally stirs with the morning. (A really short cute drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

The main room, the library, the kitchen, all throughout the bunker the rooms are dark. Without any windows to allow evening's moonlight to flood into the area, creeping along the floor in shadowed patterns, bright in some places, and dull in others; but no. Without turning the lighting on as one enters a room, the space is shrouded in complete and pure darkness, the kind of darkness that make you feel as though the world is closed off around you, suffocating you with silence and a paranoia of what lurks beyond your reach.

Down the hall, in one of the many bedrooms, a dull glowing light shines in through a door frame. In the room, there is a lamp on the far side wall. The light that comes from it is low and yellow, illuminating the room in a dull glow. Two bodies lay on the bed beside the lamp table. They are tangled up by their limbs, yet both are comfortable, basking in each other's warm. Their forehead's are pressed gently against one another's, giving them just enough room to breath.

One set of bright blue eyes are open. They gaze intently at the face of the person before them, waiting for any sign of movement. They watch Dean's features carefully throughout the night, noticing every twitch and movement that the hunter subconsciously makes.

The deep blue orbs have watched the man so long that they can tell what sort of dream he is having just from the way that Dean's soft lips twitch in his sleep. They notice every new scratch and mark that appears on the blondes skin due to many fights that he has endured. They know the exact placement and number of every freckle that litters Dean's gorgeous skin. They watch over him, protecting him until he finally stirs with the morning.

When morning comes this time, Dean's eyes open slowly, starting off as thin green slivers, before opening wider and focusing to reveal the entirety of the color in his beautiful emerald green eyes. They are met by the same crystal clear color blue that watched him throughout the night. The same blue that has watched over him every night. The same blue that will continue to watch over him for as long as he will let it.


End file.
